


Where did the universe come from?

by allmylittlethings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Media Teacher!Lindsay, P.E Teacher!Michael, maths teacher!Ryan, philosophy teacher!gavin, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But like how everyone is talking about Freewood!Teachers… What if Gavin was a Philosophy teacher who always came up with these weird philosophical questions and all the students love him but the teachers tend to stay away. And then Ryan’s the complete opposite, he’s the strict maths teacher that get’s on well with the other teachers but every student is scared of him.</p>
<p>Somebody please write this"</p>
<p>Gavin Free is the Philosophy teacher at Rooster Teeth High. Sure he didn't have any friends, the only people he knew out side of the students being the Ramseys in which he lived with, but he wouldn't change his life for anything.</p>
<p>That is until, Mr. Haywood makes his appearance known in Gavin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did the universe come from?

“Over centuries of the human civilisation, it was only the past several that we began to believe in the idea of materialism; which is that belief the mind and the body are connected, over the idea of dualism; the belief that the soul and the body are separate entities. Why would do you believe this to be the case?” Gavin Free looked out to his students, their minds turning at the idea that he had settled in their heads. 

Slowly, Natalie, a student in his class raised her hand. “Mr. Free, could it be the introduction of science that make us doubt our prehistoric beliefs?”

Another boy named Aiden quickly lifted his arm into the air, yes, this was why Gavin loved teaching, and he loved seeing the contemplative expressions his students held as they got ready for their philosophical debate. “I concur sir, I believe that instead of science wouldn’t it be more logically that it was technology that made us have a more materialistic view?”

“I don’t know Aiden, would this mean that technology has the power to control our thought process? If the new technological advances manage to change our view from dualist to materialist, how else could what we know change due to new technology.” The bell rang throughout the class room, making many students groan and hang their head as they got ready to pack up their books and leave for their next class. “With that, class, I am going to leave you with two questions. One, will future technology have more of an impact on our thoughts and beliefs than it does today, and Two, what are the implications if we do live in a materialistic world? Good bye class, and have a good weekend.”

He sighed as he glanced down towards his papers, who ever thought he would be a teacher. Teaching Philosophy none-the-less. It made him laugh to himself as he remembered all the people who used to laugh and him and call him too stupid to for fill his dream of teaching others. 

Screw them, he thought, screw them. I’ve made it.   
\--------  
Ryan sighed as he marked yet another failed test. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong, wasn't he a good enough maths teacher for these students. It was infuriating how one simply couldn't grasp the concept of a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared. It was a simple formula!

“Don’t beat yourself up too much Rye-bread,” a distinct Jersey accent called from over his shoulder, the body that belonged to that voice song sitting down in the seat not too long after. The curly haired boy was his first friend when he had transferred to this school, other teachers seemingly too stuck to welcome a new teacher into their school. “Maybe this is why the students don’t like you, you’re too stuck up Rye-bread.”

“Oh shut up, moron,” Ryan sighed as he swatted at Michaels face. “Where’s your other half gotten to you idiot?”

Michael laughed, his forehead creasing. Taking in Ryan’s appearance, Michael looked into Ryan’s eyes before answering his question. “Lindsay is just finishing talking to her Media students. But seriously Ry, you should go home and get some rest, all of this test marking mustn't be good for your health.”

Ryan appreciated Michael’s worry, he really did, but he couldn’t afford to bludge the rest of the afternoon, he had to get these tests marked and the reports written before the week was over. Plus it wasn't like he had anyone else to go to. “I'm fine Michael. Seriously I am! If anything changes I’ll tell you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Michael finally sighed before giving in, “But promise me if you feel any worse you’ll tell me and I’ll take you home, okay?”

“I just said I would!”

“Okay, okay gee boy,” Michael laughed, turning away to find his lover. “Cya Ry,”

Yeah, cya, Ryan thought before turning back to marking the tests. “OKAY SERIOUSLY? HOW DO YOU GET 69 FROM THAT?! You have to be bull shitting me.”


End file.
